Temptation
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Warning: Lemon, bady written, OOCness, Yaoi, and maybe some other things. TurkeyXEgypt takes place duting the Ottoman Empire's reign. NO FLAMES! Note: If someone could suggest a title for this story then that would be great!


**Edit: Updated with a better version. Title is brought to you by dancercc13, thanks for the title suggestion!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the idea. And trust me if I did there would be no need for this fanfic.**

**Warnings: Yaoi that means boyXboy so if you don't like it don't read. This thing is rated mature for a reason people and it might be OOC.**

**A/N:This couple has been my latest obsession as of recent. I don't really even know why I started to support these two. This story has been running through my mind for the last couple weeks and so I finally gave in and wrote this. This is my first smut fic and I would love some critiques from you guys telling me what you though about this and how I could improve. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

* * *

He had no idea how they ended up in this position. He was currently backed up against a wall and Sadiq was looming over him. There was a predatory look in his eyes. Even behind that mask Gupta could tell what emotions flashed through those eyes, and right now they were trained on him with a predatory look. As the taller nation leaned in to steal a kiss from those sweet, soft lips. There were light foot steps coming from behind them down the hall and he was forced to pull away from the shorter nation.

"Damn, its the kid." Sadiq turned to see Heracles down the hall. The young one ran towards the two but first stopping to give a brief glare at the taller one, then continuing to run toward Egypt. Greece gave a soft tug on Gupta's robes, said something softly, and the two then walked away.

"Damn it a perfect chance ruined 'cause of the brat." Sadiq stompped away into the kitchen in search for something sweet. There he found Gupta watching Heracles eat, Gupta was leaning against the marble counter while Heracles sat at a table eating. Sadiq glared at the small child and the child glared back. The two seemed to be having a staring contest before Sadiq felt another pair of eyes on him. He turned to look at Gupta straight in the face. His golden eyes were fixed on him they seemed to be saying something but the owner did not speak. After all why would he? His eyes always spoke more than words ever could.

"So ya goin' take his side." Sadiq mumble to himself, grabbed a plate of baklava and left the kitchen.

As the days passed Sadiq was able to farther his advances on the Egyptian slowly. But Sadiq's nights were being filled with the most lustful, lucidy vivid dreams of the smaller Egyptian beneath him writhing. The Egyptian's voice calling his name. After a couple weeks of said dreams Sadiq finally snapped. He found and cornered Gupta in one of the halls of his large home. Sadiq pressed him firmly against the wall making sure that there was no way that Gupta could escape.

"I'm done playin' games with you." Before the smaller man could respond Sadiq pressed his lips against the other's, the kiss was rough and passionate. Sadiq started to trail kisses down Gupta's slender, tan neck while his hands started their exploration up the other's robes. When Sadiq lips met the sensitive spot on his neck he let out a shudder and this excited the other. He started to focus more on that one spot on that neck, while his hands stilled roamed that body. But not wanting anyone to see or interrupt the two Sadiq picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"What the-? Let me go! Put me down!" even when he raised his voice it wasn't much of a difference. But it didn't matter to Sadiq one bit, he was going to get what he wanted and nothing and no one was going to stop him. He was an empire for god's sake! Gupta could try to wriggle his way out of those arms but Sadiq's grip on him was a firm and stong one. He took them straight to his room without stopping. His room was lavishly furnished with embroidered pillows, silk, and much more, he laid the smaller man down on the large bed and climbed on top of him. He stared into those golden eyes that could see right through him. Then there was a hand; it was running over his face where the mask covered. Slowly the mask was lifted from its owner's face revealing a pair of hazel eyes. The mask was slowly placed down as the hand once again ran over the face that was just moments ago cover by the white mask. Just as slowly as his movements before Gupta pulled Sadiq down to place a soft kiss on the other's lips. The kiss sparked Sadiq's wanting once more, he growled as he gently pulled at the other's bottom lip. His hand slid up the Egyptian's robes one more but this time he pushed it up to allow him to touch that newly exposed skin. Sadiq placed rough, wet, kisses on his neck, and collarbone.

Soon Sadiq's impatient nature had gotten the best of him and he stripped the both of them of all their clothing within just a few moments. Gupta tried to cover himself up with his arms when Sadiq had stripped him of all the fabric that covered his body. But the other grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Don't hide yourself, ya look beautiful." he purred. As their clothes laid scattered everywhere Sadiq smirked and kissed the smaller man once again. His tongue had snuck its way past the the Egyptian's lips and began to stroke the other's tongue. A soft groan came from the both of them. He pulled away to look at the other to see that his eyes were glazed over and that they were half lidded. He started another trail of wet rough kisses down the Egyptian's neck. Once he reached the senstive spot Sadiq bit down harshly on the spot, but not enough to break the skin because he did not want to ruin that perfectly tanned and beautiful skin. Gupta let out a sharp cry at the feeling and quickly coverd his mouth surprised at the sound. Sadiq pulled his hand away from his mouth and his lips formed into something that resembled something between a smirk and a smile. "Don't." Gupta nodded softly as a sign that he heard him but not indicating if he would do as the other asked. But not lingering long the Turk trailed more kisses down the other's chest before stopping. He ran his tounge over one of the Egyptian's nipples until it was hard before switching to the other one.

He heard a muffled sound before looking up to see that Gupta had indeed once again covered his mouth with his hand. Knitting his brows together in frustation Sadiq grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand roughly away from his mouth. Sadiq narrowed his eyes and gave Gupta one of his more stern looks that wasn't often seen. "Don't." he said once more with a slightly harsher tone. Gupta held his gaze without so much as a blink. They stared at each other until Sadiq crushed his lips to the other's once more. The minutes dragged on each second seemed like an eternity. Sadiq doing what he could to draw those beautiful sounds from the smaller man under him.

When the empire finally decided that it was time to end the foreplay he brought three fingers up to Gupta lips.

"Suck." it sounded more like a command than anything else, but he did so diligently. Sadiq looked at Gupta through half-lidded eyes as the other was working at coating his fingers throughly. When he was finshed Gupta pulled Sadiq's fingers out of his mouth and Sadiq pushed the Egyptian back down on the bed. Carefully he inserted the first finger and Gupta let out a soft hiss. He inserted the second finger and began to scissor the tight hole, slowly he added the thrid finger. As he moved his fingers around Sadiq hit the spot that made Gupta see white. A loud moan escaped his lips and Sadiq could feel himself get even harder, every sound that the other made went straight down to his groin. He moved the fingers around stretching the other as much as he could so it wouldn't be as painful. When he decided that it was enough Sadiq took all of the fingers out of Gupta. If he had not known Sadiq for as long as he had Gupta would've whined, but knowing him it wouldn't take long until the other was on top of him. And soon it was, he could feel the larger man climb on top of him within seconds. Gupta felt something large at his entrance and started to wriggle around at the odd feeling. His body began to tense when he felt it start to push its way into him.

"If ya don't relax its gonna hurt a lot more. Got it?" Gupta nodded softly fighting back tears of pain. Sadiq pushed himself into the other again, pausing just long enough for him to adjust himself to the new feeling. When he was fully sheathed inside the other he stopped and let out a shudder of pleasure from the tightness. But he alos let out a low growl for he was hungary fo more of that tightness and heat. But as much as he didn't want to stop Sadiq didn't want to hurt the smaller man. They waited before Gupta gave a nod to tell the other that he could continue once he had taken enough time to adjust to the full length of the other man's arousal. Taking it slow at first but the speed steadly built up until his thrusts became almost frenzied but there was still a distinctive rhythm. A rhythm that only the two of them could know, a rhythm that was only theirs. Sadiq had shifted his thrusts just the slighest bit and hit that one special spot in Gupta. This caused him to throw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Ahhhh~" Gupta couldn't help let another moan slip past his lips when Sadiq hit that spot again. With a smirk Sadiq started to angle his thrusts so he could hit that spot every single time drawing more moans from the man under him. "D-dear Ra..." the Egyptian mutter under his breath. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer with the Turk hitting that spot inside of him with each thrust. Sadiq's hand gripped his length and started to pump. He felt heat start to pool in his stomach and he soon released onto both of their stomachs as his nails dug into the other's shoulders. Sadiq let out a moan as the other clenched around him and gave a couple more thrusts before he came. He slowly pulled out of the smaller man and collapsed beside him. They laid there in silence until they could catch their breaths.

"So does this mean that ya gonna stop takin' his side in our fights?" the Turk ventured are enough to ask such a question.

"I've never taken his side." he said and with that he closed his eyes. Sadiq sighed, he got the message that the other was tired and wrapped his arm around the smaller man. He listened as the other's breathing evened out. He could get used to having the Egyptian next to him from now on. With that last thought he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep slumber.

-The Next Morning-

A young Greek child roamed the halls of the large home and came to a stop at a large door. Slowly opening the door he was ready to yell at Sadiq. Because of his activies last night he had gotten almost no sleep! But what he found was that Gupta was curled up in the dumb Turk's arms and they were both alseep and not to mention naked. Their robes laid scattered all around the room. At first he was in shock but then he quietly and quickly walked back out and softly closed the door. He turned around and went off to look for Hungary. Surely she would like to know about this newly found information and besides it was an even better way to get back at the stupid Turk, he just felt sorry for Gupta because he would have to suffer a little bit too.

* * *

**A/N: *blush* I feel like such a perv for writing this fic, I feel like going and staying under a rock for a while now. Fail fanfic is Fail! Smut isn't my forté so thats most likely why this fic was really bad. I seem to like to make uke characters shorter than the seme ones but I do believe that Egypt is shorter than Turkey. And has anyone ever had baklava? It is seriously delicious, I did some research on it and I wanted to add it to the story. Don't know if it was around back then but what the hell I don't really care because it is late. Please don't forget to click the review button at the botton of this page and tell me what you think and remember NO FLAMES. Now please excuse me as I go hide under a rock.**

**Love,**

**Dragon**


End file.
